


Les Hommes

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Frottage, John Watson/OMC - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Sonnets, Watersports, a brief mention of, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/works?fandom_id=133185">Vulgarweed's</a> deliciously hot <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6077619">"I Like Smoke and Lightning"</a> for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wits_on_Tap_2016">Wits on Tap 2016</a>.  You should go and read it if you like the idea of John and Sherlock in the 70s leather scene. Or hot fics. Or both.</p>
<p>Do have a look at the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Hommes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Like Smoke and Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077619) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



1.

No secret and yet still unknown to me,

Your mouth agape and waiting for the rush

Of spunk and piss; that hot arousal’s blush

Along your cheek. I gasp but do not flee

 

Your past. I want, instead; I pulse and fill,

My jeans distend and draw rough Shinwell’s eye

His offer hangs, his arse and tempting thigh

A promise that your jealous tone doth still.

 

You block him out with leather and with skin,

Th’imagined musk of you full strong and rich;

Your cock strains tight against your trousers thin.

I would drop to my knees, embrace the twitch,

The salt. But there’s no time; our voyage must begin.

And so I sit behind, my breath a-hitch.

 

2.

Our limits are our freedom, so they say,

But also they are chains, ‘gainst which I buck

At once to hold and free you, watch you fuck

Or suck or slap or spank –yet not betray.

 

You will return to me, whole and entire,

But not before we wander where the trade

Is plied, in kudzu and in honeysuckle’s shade

A glut of manly flesh, a tangled pyre.

 

Your eyes shine and your cock swells as you watch

The heave and groan of many strangers’ flesh.

I take my place, with paddle, and debauch

The leader’s boy, his sweet ass round and fresh.

Too soon you stop me, press me to your crotch,

Yet I can feel you hot; our wants, our needs enmesh.

 

3.

I own you; you own me. We always will

Possess each other, soul and cock and heart,

Touch soft or violent, cheek or nether part.

We push each other hard, now, take our fill.

 

Your mouth is whiskey and my cock is stone,

Exposed to air, to eyes, to leather slick.

Pinned hard against the wall, my pulsing dick

Bestreaks your pants; the crowd lets out a moan.

 

From your pink cock a salty nectar flows

I drop, inhale your musk, and take you in.

You fuck my face with loving thrusts like blows

Soon spit and spunk adorn my face and chin.

Oh, smile to see me as your essence flows

And draws new lines for where our love has been.

**Author's Note:**

> This sequence takes its title from Paul Verlaine's Hombres, although I'm using a slightly different rhyme scheme. In fact, poetically, this is sort of a mess--these are Petrarchan sonnets but with kind of a Shakespeare feel.


End file.
